


You're You and I'm Me

by Chantilly



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, He's still finding himself, Light-Hearted, No Romance, Precious Peter Parker, Queer Themes, Teen Peter Parker, hero!Deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: Following Peter's performance for a fundraising event, his idol the hero Deadpool notices his superb work. They accidentally meet one day and Peter finds it in himself to ask Wade for advice on how to go about the feelings he's having.---Or Peter is in that age where he's still a bit confused about what he wants and who to be. Thankfully, Deadpool is understanding and supportive on being true to yourself





	You're You and I'm Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doing_the_die](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doing_the_die/gifts).



> In reference to the Lip Sync Battle between Zendaya and Tom Holland, I know this is so last year. But hear me out, I've only recently read this prompt by doing_the_die so that's why this is a year late ;w;
> 
> But don't lie to me and say you haven't been thinking about that masterpiece -3- Also i posted this on my mobile so... some technical probs maybe. sorry bout that ^^'
> 
> So here we go! This is for you doing_the die!!

 

It’s one of those things that makes Peter want to do a spit take.

Actually he does just that and exclaims almost to the top of his lungs. “OH MY GOSH?!”

Aunt May, being the worry wart and doting woman she is, comes bounding over to where she hears her nephew shout in the living room still with a spatula on her hand and a bag of fries on the other.

“What is it, Peter?!” She asks frantically, her eyes as wide as her nephew’s with his gaze trained on his laptop.

The younger brunette doesn’t answer and his mouth agape. May walks up behind the teen and sees that he’s looking at something in Twitter.

“Aunt Maaaaayy…” Peter whines up at her and his eyes watering with unshed tears and his face red. She frowns coming to a conclusion that maybe someone cyber bullied her baby. She can’t have that! She will fight anyone who talks bad on her sweet Peter! But that anger will need to wait, her nephew needs support to whatever this is.

“What’s wrong,baby?” May asks, sitting beside him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Mr. Deadpool liked and retweeted my performance last week!!” He exclaims with a mix of horror and excitement.

“Oh? What did he say? Did he say something?” She asks. Last week, Peter’s school held a fundraising event.

Michelle, being a great friend, signs herself and Peter in for the entertainment portion. Aunt May remembers how he goes through the 5 Stages of Suffering all in 30 minutes the moment he reveals the news to her. Of course, Peter being a person who wants to help in any way he can, goes with it and Aunt May helps him prepare for his performance along with her friends.

The lip-sync battle Michelle and Peter did became an instant hit and went viral. It’s no surprise since Michelle and, shocking to most, Peter are great dancers. Aunt May is internally ecstatic that years of dance lessons Peter did as a kid finally paid off.

At first, Peter’s concerned that he’ll get bullied even more after performing Rihanna’s song: Umbrella but to his relief, they didn’t make fun of him more than they already do. Michelle of course had no such worries. Besides, she’s real cool when she did Bruno Mars’ 24K Magic.

A week pass and it’s still trending. Perhaps even more so since apparently, the hero Deadpool retweeted Peter’s performance.

The younger brunette shows her the hero’s post on his official account and it speaks of good things. Praising Peter for doing an outstanding performance and doing queen Rihanna justice.

“This is great, Peter!” May praises with a big smile and enthusiastically rubs his shoulder.

“Ugh! I know but…” He throws his hands up in exasperation. His aunt raises a brow at him asking what of it. “But I never thought he’d notice me in this way!”

Aunt May chuckles, “Well he appreciates you and that’s what matters.” She says supportively knowing full well that Peter idolizes that certain hero.

Deadpool used to be an anti-hero but now he changed to be a real hero. People love his eccentricity and thoughtful nature even though he has a tendency to be crass at times. Nonetheless, Wade Wilson is a charming with a good set of morals. And his road to redemption captivates people to redeem themselves and believe in second chances.

One of Deadpool’s biggest fans is of course, Peter Parker. And it’s plain as day to Aunt May that he not only idolizes the older man but also has a huge crush on him.

If her nephew just so happen to develop a crush on another man then so be it. She won’t judge. Besides, everyone has a celebrity crush.

And Peter just so happens to be blessed that his hero crush noticed him.

But it seems that the younger brunette is having a push and pull of emotions and Aunt May has to console (read:’bribe’) him that if he calms down she’ll cook his favorite baked salmon.

He does calm down, almost immediately, and the two brunettes talk about it over supper. Aunt May does her best to make Peter see that this isn’t a bad thing. That it isn’t embarrassing! She wants to support Peter in finding himself and not be ashamed of whatever he wants. As long as it isn’t bad like be an ax murderer.

She knows that Peter’s budding crushes on guys like him along with that nice girls like Liz. But Aunt May never presses him on it, as long as he only likes people who won’t give him trouble and thankfully so far Peter’s person of interest are good examples. She never feels the need for Peter to label himself either if he can’t figure it out right now because Aunt May will understand regardless.

Thankfully, around dessert, Peter’s smiling and feeling good about himself.

“Yeah, I guess I really do enjoy dancing.” He says with a shy chuckle as he chews the fresh strawberry. “Maybe I’ll try doing theater at some point too!” And Aunt May grins at him totally supporting his interests.

One of those interests is photography. The very next day -a Saturday- Peter’s out roaming to take random photos of things and scenes he finds wonderful. He reminds himself to limit his shots because he barely has a roll of film in his Canonet QL17 GIII.

And yes, he still uses an “old school” camera in this modern digital age. But he’s not using this thing because he’s a hipster or one of those people who are “born in the wrong generation”. It’s just that, this is his dad’s camera and Peter finds it difficult to part with it.

Besides, it still works beautifully and the photo developing process relaxes him. It makes him feel that he has the power to decide what he wants to come out and the security that no one will see the things he doesn’t want them to see.

Maybe it doesn’t make sense to others but for him, it does matter.

But that’s a thought for another day because the sun set quite quicker than Peter anticipated and upon better inspection, his photo taking adventure took him all the way to New Jersey. He purses his lips at that… huh, so that’s where the bus he took got him. He’s always had this habit of just… going places.

It’s fine honestly, he knows his way around. That’s why he’s confident he won’t get lost no matter how random his commutes are whenever he wants to go out and take pictures. With that confidence, he decides to stay here a while since it’s still pretty early in the evening.

Before early becomes late, Peter decides it’s time to head home. But before that, he wants to get something to drink.

And that’s why he’s standing in line to get a smoothie in Baskin-Robbins. His eyes skimming the menu and trying to decide which flavor Aunt May won’t get mad at him for having before dinner and spoiling his appetite.

“Oh! Hey! Hey you!” Peter hears somewhere in the background but he doesn’t pay any mind to it because it couldn't be him. No one here in New Jersey could possibly know him. “Hey! Bambi eyes!” That oddly familiar boisterous voice continues and it gets on his nerves a little that the person is calling isn’t paying attention to the man to shut him up. He needs to decide on what to order, damn it! He’s next in line to order!

Then a tap on his shoulder takes his attention and he glances to the person with his best ‘don’t mess with me face’. Which is just a little glare and a purse on his lips making him look like a displeased pomeranian at best.

“Aww~ isn’t that the cutest thing!”

Peter’s eyes widen and he gasps a little.

It’s Deadpool! Mr. Deadpool! His idol!

“Y-you’re talking to… m-me?” Peter gulps down his nerves as best he could.

The red clad former mercenary nods enthusiastically with a friendly smile obvious from under his expressive mask. Peter remains awed and speechless even when the clerk asks what his order is. Fortunately, Wade does the ordering for them and pays for both smoothie.

Peter’s gaping ends when a large cup of smoothie is thrusted before his face, he takes it gingerly, and mutters a ‘thank you’ before he gets pulled by his arm to get out of line.

“I never thought I’d see you in person!” Deadpool exclaims, taking the words out of Peter’s mouth.

The brunette looks confused for a moment and then he remembers… oh no.

“You’re the kid in the video I retweeted, right? You’re Peter!” That makes Peter flush visibly and his eyes wander, concerned that people may be staring. Thankfully, no one is. Which is odd because Deadpool is here! Hero Deadpool!

“Y-you’re my hero!” Peter gushes unexpectedly because he realizes that Deadpool is here.

That makes the older man chuckle and expressing his thanks somewhat bashfully. He asks where Peter is headed and tells him he’s going home which prompts Wade to offer to escort him to maybe a block away from his home. He doesn’t want to pry on the younger’s private life of course.

Peter nods enthusiastically because this is an opportunity of a lifetime!

\---

As they go, Wade praises his performance, totally envious of his dance moves and his total command of the stage.

Peter’s never really taken compliments well since he’s always been bullied. He can take harsh words like a champ, but kind words just turn him to mush. He feels himself getting more flushed as praises from his idol comes his way.

“--Maaaan! I wish I can pull off stockings as well as you did! I mean, I think I’m absolutely magnificent in stockings too but you, you sir, takes the crown!” Wade says.

“You think so...?” Peter asks.

“I know so!”

Deadpool is absolutely charismatic and pleasant to talk to. He shift conversations and topics smoothly and he genuinely listens. Peter finds himself easing to the conversations and finally laughs along. As they get nearer to his home which will ultimately end his time with the hero. Peter figures he should ask something that the older man may only understand.

“Uhm.. hey, Mr. Deadpool?” He starts. Wade insists he call him Deadpool but Peter forgets to leave ‘Mr.’ so Wade just lets it.

“Hmm?”

Peter bites his lip a little in nervousness but trudges on. “You think it’s okay for me… to… to wear girl’s clothes even when uh… there’s no occasion?”

And Wade looks confused obviously finding the question not a question. “Of course! I wear ladies’ clothes all the time!”

“Yeah but you’re you! You’re Deadpool! No one will say something even if you wear dresses…” He pouts.

“Peter.” The older man says in a serious tone and grabs his shoulders firmly and leaning down to look at him eye-to-eye. “Clothes don’t have gender. Yeah we have the ‘women’ and ‘men’s sections but those are just words printed on a board. If wearing ‘women’s’ clothes make you feel confident and good, then do it. Don’t worry about labels, okay? If people give you shit for it then it’s their problem. Besides! Skirts are the fucking bomb! All breezy and comfy and non constricting for our man bits!” He chortles and Peter chuckles along.

Wade grins, lightening up. “You get me, Pete? Society is the only one dictating what a boy or a girl should wear. Adam and Eve were wearing leaves for god’s sake!” He cries. “If you’re a boy who likes girl things, regardless what you identify yourself as, then do it! Besides, some people will say something bad anyways so why not take them on wearing the sickest stilettos! Okay, Peter?”

Peter smiles and nods, completely speechless and grateful with his words, feeling much better. Though he’s still not confident he’ll try wearing a dress casually, but it’s good to be heard. And to know that he’s not alone in this. It weighs more because someone iconic and known share his sentiments and support him.

Minutes later, they get to Peter’s apartment building. The younger insists to walk with him longer. Wade bids him goodbye and good luck with his aspirations, and gives a 15 minute advice in buying dresses and such. ‘--Never buy anything too fitting since you’ll never know when you’ll get dragged to a buffet. Comfy heels do exist. And skin care is important for everyone--’

As Wade goes on, Peter’s smile only widens because of how amazing Mr. Deadpool is. Caring and thoughtful. How he turned his life around and became a hero is truly inspiring. And how he’s unafraid.

“-Don’t let toxic masculinity rule you, Pete! Just because you have a dick, doesn’t mean you can’t have feelings!” Wade says full of passion and well… feelings. Peter laughs in amusement.

“Of course, Mr. Deadpool.”

“Good! Now, I will leave you now and bid you adieu!”

“Thank you!” Peter nods. “And...I’m really glad you’re you, Mr. Deadpool…” He adds, flustering a little.

Wade raises his brow at that a bit confused at what the younger means but then he understands and he chuckles, patting Peter’s shoulder. “Thanks! I’m glad you’re you too, Pete!”

And Peter positively beams at that.

He is who he is. It’s confusing for now what he wants. But that’s a decision he will make for himself later on. But for now he’s Peter Benjamin Parker and that’s all the label he needs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was satisfactory, this isnt the kind of thing i normally write :0 but! I just... I just need to write something with Tom Holland's Peter in my mind!! Some friendship with him and Wade! Also I wish that I didnt offend anyone in any way ;-; 
> 
> I hope this was fine doing_the_die! ^^d
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
